Cloud Nine
by SmexyKitten91
Summary: Shikamaru's exhausted from his most recent mission with Naurto and can't wait to get home and have a relaxing shower. With an unexpected guest. ItaShika. Yaoi. Slight PWP.


**Cloud Nine**

A loud yawn stretched itself free from the lazy ninja's throat as he wandered down the long and winding road towards his home.

"Today was so troublesome" he muttered before patting his mouth.

He thought over the day that had just ended. Tsunade sent him on a long and exhausting mission with none other than Naruto who would do nothing but complain, be noisy and never ever shut up. This irritated Shikamaru to no end, which is why he was so happy the mission got called off early, but by that time the sun was already setting.

He sighed deeply and rounded the sharp corner, finally spotting his house. His eyes closed as he imagined the peaceful warm water cascade down his body. Shikamaru was really looking forward to having a shower because there were still cuts on his body from tougher missions and he needed to have some time to himself.

He hunched forward slightly and tried to quicken his slow pace.

The brunette grabbed his house keys from one of the many pockets of his Chunin vest then twisted it in the lock before turning the knob.

Stepping inside the door he hastily slid off his shoes, took off his vest then closed the door.

He rubbed his temples and hit a button on his answering machine.

A beep was heard, followed by a female's voice.

_"Hey Shikamaru! Why did__n't you come and meet me and Choji today?! Even Kiba and his team came! Where the hell are you?!"_

There was a static noise for a moment and Ino's voice faded away, slightly, only to be replaced by his best friend's voice as well as some crunching.

_"Hey sorry about that man but she's just... well you know. Anyway I know you're probably on a mission or something so I'll talk to you tomorrow and I'll try to talk some sense into Ino, bye"_

After that there was one more beep and then the room fell silent once more. Shikamaru shrugged, all he wanted now was a nice warm shower.

His feet padded softly against the wooden floor and then up the stairs, walking lazily to the door on the far right.

When he was inside he closed the door and locked it, just to make sure. Next he opened the rather large clouded window above the toilet to stop condensation gathering later on the mirror.

He turned the shower head to face the titles so it wouldn't drip out onto his floor before switching on the water and letting it heat up.

His attention was now directed at his CD player.

_'What should I listen to?'_ He thought carefully before putting in a CD labelled _Evanescence: The Open Door_.

He closed his eyes in content and sighed serenely as he stripped quickly and took the hair tie out of his hair so it pooled around his shoulders. The soothing water almost drowned his feet as he stepped within the shower and pulled the waterproof curtain round.

He left his neck fall back as the now lukewarm flowed down his collarbone and chest.

After a few minutes he reached for the sponge and drenched it with body gel before wetting it slightly then started rubbing it gently along his arms, chest and anywhere else that needed cleaning.

When he washed off the lavender body wash, he put the sponge on the shelf then reached up for his shampoo. His pineapple scented shampoo.

He dumped a rather large amount into his awaiting hand, put the bottle back where it belongs then he sniffed the yellow substance before rubbing into his hair and scalp.

He turned around carefully and put his head under the running water, leaning back.

As he washed the remains of the shampoo out of his hair he smiled, it was small but still a smile.

Unfortunately due to the music which was moderately loud and the pounding of the water on the floor beneath him, Shikamaru failed to hear or sense the presence creeping in through the open window.

The music faded momentarily before _Lithium _come on to which Shikamaru started to sing softly to.

Shikamaru began massaging more shampoo into his hair and closed his eyes to avoid getting shampoo in them.

The shower curtain slowly opened. Revealing a nude, masculine form with red lust filled eyes.

Shikamaru moved back under the shower head and opened his eyes briefly. He saw something but shrugged it off as some water went in his eye.

"I really need some sleep" he mumbled.

"Where's the fun in sleeping?" Shikamaru heard a husky voice whisper in his ear making his spine tingle.

"W..who..?" _'Bet I sound real intelligent' _he mentally rolled his eyes at himself.

"You'll find out soon enough Shika_-Chan_" the deep voice whispered seductively against his neck before kissing and lightly biting at the wet, soft flesh.

A claming moan escaped the young ninja's throat.

Shikamaru suddenly froze when he felt something grind across his backside.

He let out a small yelp and the person behind him chuckled.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you... much" the younger of the two didn't feel very comforted.

"Now lie down" the stranger commanded in between breaths as he started to kiss along the brunettes collar bone with a small amount of difficultly.

Shikamaru was all too happy to comply but didn't realize what was really going on as his mind was slightly hazy.

When he was finally on the floor of the shower he opened his eyes and saw deep, dark, emotionless eyes with lust brimming in them.

"..Sasu...ke?" he asked more to himself "No, your Itachi! Let me go!"

"Aww. But you were willing to a moment ago" he almost pouted. But Uchiha's **don't** pout. Especially Itachi.

"That was before I knew it was a mass murder!" Shikamaru tried not to shout as his neighbours wouldn't be happy with him in the morning.

Itachi moved closer to the lazy boy and ran his nose through his hair, breathing in his pineapple scent.

Shikamaru couldn't help but shiver at his touch.

The missing ninja smirked and moved back so he was staring the smaller boy in the face.

"How are you anyway?"

"What the hell is that suppose--" _'He fell for it!' _Itachi stated dully in his head but quickly covered the boy's mouth with his own and let his tongue dart in, allowing it to explore the Nara's moist cavern.

The boy groaned and feebly tried to push the older Uchiha off but to no avail. However he gave in and moaned loudly.

Itachi slowly moved his hand over the others chest and down to his hips, making him moan even louder.

He let his fingers brush lightly down the Lazy ninja's manhood.

"I want you to beg for it" Itachi whispered and let his forefinger rest on the Nara's lips briefly.

"It's too trouble--" his sentence turned into a strangled moan as the Sharigan user grabbed his cock.

"Beg" he said more threateningly into his ear then nibbled on his ear lobe.

"Ah- Pl.. please Itachi... fuck me! Now!" said boy smirked, at least he knew when to give in.

"As you wish" he replied with an almost evil snicker.

He lifted Shikamaru's leg and placed it over his shoulder. Without wasting another moment he penetrated the shadow user.

The young Nara struggled to stop the scream in his throat from surfacing, but it appeared that the Uchiha wanted him to scream as he pushed in deeper.

However he let out a muffled scream as he was forcing his face into the crook of Itachi's neck and biting softly.

A grunt sounded above him as he bit down, sounded to Shikamaru like he was more turned on.

As the song stopped and the next one began, _Cloud Nine_, Itachi started thrusting. Slowly at first but picking up momentum.

Shikamaru moaned so loud he felt he woke up all the neighbours but didn't care. All that he was focusing on now was Itachi and what he was doing to him.

_'It must be illegal to feel __**this**__ much pleasure'_ he mused and he started seeing stars as Itachi hit his prostate with every thrust.

The Uchiha felt nails dig into his skin as he somehow moved deeper and got faster.

He pushed one last time before he came and spilled his seed, and then he slowly pulled out.

His gaze fell on the Nara's forgotten member before a smirk sneaked onto his face.

Shikamaru glared slightly at the look on his face but it soon vanished when he felt a warm mouth over him and sliding down.

When it reached its destination Itachi took all of the shadows users' manhood in his mouth.

The lazy ninja instinctively thrust his hips up towards Itachi's mouth and threw his head back in ecstasy.

The missing ninja held his hips down and finished the job by moving his mouth back and forth several times before the boy moaned his name so loud that Itachi thought the windows would shatter.

"I better get going now, if you ever want to finish your shower and get some sleep" Shikamaru limply looked over to Itachi and watched him put his clothes back on before disappearing out the window.

"Huh?" he blinked before standing up on his feet.

The now cool water dripped carelessly down his body. Shikamaru was so confused, did it happen? Didn't it? If so, why?

He shock his head to clear his thoughts so he could finish his shower. He would defiantly find out tomorrow, he'd heard that gay sex **can **hurt the morning after.

_"__Guess it wasn't real after all  
guess it wasn't real all along"_

* * *

Well you can all blame my sister for the pairing and blame the weird storyline, as well as the lemon, on me.

Anywho I thank Kidea/dark-aura (yes me found you on f.fic!) for being my beta and reading this over.

Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
